1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally semiconductor processing. More specifically, examples of the present invention are related to semiconductor processing of image sensor pixel cells.
2. Background
An image capture device includes an image sensor and an imaging lens. The imaging lens focuses light onto the image sensor to form an image, and the image sensor converts the light into electric signals. The electric signals are output from the image capture device to other components of a host electronic system. The electronic system may be, for example, a mobile phone, a computer, a digital camera or a medical device.
There is a continuing demand to reduce the size of image sensors, which results in the smaller pixel cells for an image sensor with the same resolution. As the sizes of pixel cells continue to decease, the issue of pixel cell crosstalk and unwanted signal transfer between pixel cells continues to become a growing challenge. Furthermore, as image sensors are miniaturized, the pixel cells contained therein suffer from increased dark current rates.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.